camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Massri
History Ryan was born in Manhattan in a small house by a main road. When Ryan was seven years old his Grandad died by a heart attack in his will he left Ryan's Mum his entire life savings and Ryan family went to being rich rather than being poor. The following year Ryan's Mum met a man called Dylan Watson and a few months later Ryan's Mum married him. Then Dylan showed his true colours when Ryan did not behave to his standards Dylan would get a cane and hit him three times on the hand. When Ryan got to the age of ten Ryan decided run away he grabbed food out of the kitchen and some cash that was one the side and put it into his backpack and ran out of the door. Ryan stopped by at the corner shop and got a six pack of water then he ran into the forest. Ryan stayed there for many nights until one night while Ryan was sleeping a sphinx crept up on him and was about to kill Ryan but at that moment Ryan woke up saw what was happening he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the forest. Using his remaining cash Ryan got a bus to New York where he stayed at a train station until one night a woman approached him and talked to him she asked him if he knew the eygyptian gods Ryan said yes and she told him that she was Bast Ryan laughed and Bast said me and my cats will escort you to camp pyramid Ryan went with her and when he got there he was claimed. Apperance Ryan has blond hair blue eyes and tanned skin he where's fashionable clothes and shoes. Personality Ryan is loyal, kind, fun loving but can have a bad side to himself. Powers Offensive #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light or fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Ra have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Ra light have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, or light, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Passive #Children of Ra can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Ra can uses manipulate the light so it can conceal their location for a short amount of time. #Children of Ra have the ability to be unharmed by the effects of fire supplementary #Children of Ra have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Ra have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire or light; however, fire is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of child or Ra may be Counselor and lt ability only #In rare cases children of Ra can be able to fly by project an ample amount of fire under them, but the longer they fly the more energy is drained. Trait #Children of Ra possess remarkable skills as a leader. #Children of Ra are very skilled in sailing #Children of Ra may apear to be glowing Weapons and Armor Steel Khopesh and standard steel armor Relationships Possesions My Khopesh and Shield Category:Children of Ra Category:Male Category:Counselors Category:Demigod Category:Jacob.radon24 Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:American